Nadie tiene por qué saber
by KaoruB
Summary: Antes "Natsuki y el capitán del sexto escuadrón."/ Un solitario capitán se reencuentra con alguien de su pasado, una nueva capitana en el Gotei 13 que tiene la capacidad de perturbar su habitual templanza. ¿Puede resquebrajarse la coraza de un imperturbable corazón? EDITADO!


_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_**-Mayo de 2014-**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Este es el segundo fic que he sometido a revisión, edición y republicación, aunque sigo sin sentirme satisfecha. Lo escribí cuando recién empezaba como fanficker y he caído en la ingenuidad de crear un personaje propio y de transgredir las reglas de la página utilizando lemmon, sin embargo hace tiempo que me he enderezado al respecto._

_Respeto, de todos modos, que a algunos lectores les haya gustado la propuesta, en aquel entonces no podía emparejar a Byakuya con nadie y por eso me tomé la libertad de crear a Natsuki. El año pasado he publicado otro fic con él y Neliel de protagonistas, por si les interesa leerlo, y creo que me ha quedado mejor que éste._

_Además del título y del estilo modifiqué también algunas partes del contenido para respetar un poco más la personalidad del capitán, o al menos lo he intentado. Desde mi punto de vista quedó mejor así, además de haber unido los tres capis originales en un único shot. __Gracias por darle otra oportunidad. _

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Nadie tiene por qué saber**

* * *

La mañana transcurría con normalidad en la Sociedad de Almas. En el Seireitei, los capitanes de los Escuadrones se encaminaban sin prisa hacia una nueva reunión, recientemente convocados por el Comandante Yamamoto. Algunos iban con gesto de preocupación, otros con desgano, otros con indiferencia... y uno se acercaba carente de toda emoción.

Una vez formados, el Comandante procedió a hablar con su imponente y ronca voz:

-He convocado a esta reunión por un motivo que debe enorgullecernos como institución. Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que tres de nuestros capitanes traicionaron nuestro ideario y se pervirtieron, trayendo no sólo deshonra a los escuadrones sino también las catastróficas consecuencias que ya conocemos. –Aquí el Comandante hizo una breve pausa para asegurarse de que todos comprendían. Luego continuó-. Como saben, aún tenemos tres puestos de capitán vacantes. Hoy podemos decir con satisfacción que hemos encontrado un idóneo sucesor para ocupar uno de esos puestos.

Ahora todos miraban interesados hacia la figura del anciano, impresionados por la novedad. Todos excepto uno, que permanecía imperturbable.

-He decidido que este nuevo capitán se ponga al frente del noveno escuadrón, ya que lo considero apto para dirigir sus actividades específicas –afirmó. Y luego, mirando hacia la gran puerta del recinto, anunció-: Que se haga presente Hatayama Natsuki.

Todos miraron hacia donde el Comandante señalaba. Al abrirse el portal, la luz del exterior hirió por unos instantes los ojos de los capitanes, una luz cortada por una difusa figura que comenzaba a avanzar hacia ellos. Hasta aquel ser inconmovible observó con atención la escena e inmediatamente confirmó que se trataba de la persona que creía.

Una shinigami de largo y ondulado cabello oscuro, con mirada inteligente y clara, caminó entre ellos con paso firme y se ubicó a la derecha del Comandante. Su reluciente haori les ratificó que el nombramiento se había hecho efectivo y todos la observaron con atención, excepto el inexpresivo capitán del sexto escuadrón, quien se encontraba procesando la inesperada novedad. Algunos más la reconocieron y Ukitake fue el primero en hablar.

-Bienvenida, Natsuki-san, tiempo sin verte. Noto que te has vuelto más fuerte.

-Y sigue igual de bella –murmuró para sí Kyoraku, carraspeando para disimular.

-Algunos de ustedes seguramente recuerdan a la capitana Hatayama, quien llegó a convertirse en la destacada teniente del décimo-tercer escuadrón antes que Shiba Kaien, y que por su experto dominio de las tácticas de combate y eximio conocimiento en kidou fue promovida a oficial de la Guardia Real. Sus capacidades han sido demostradas ante mí y ante el mismísimo Rey.

-Pues entonces te doy la bienvenida en nombre de todos, capitana Hatayama, y te deseo suerte en tu gestión. También me alegro de verte de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias, capitana Unohana –dijo ella con una leve inclinación de cabeza-, y muchas gracias a todos. Para mí es un honor este nombramiento, así como estar entre ustedes.

-Colóquese en su lugar de la formación, capitana –dijo el Comandante-. Más tarde será presentada al noveno escuadrón y dispondrá del tiempo que necesite para acomodarse a sus nuevas funciones. Ahora, aprovechemos esta reunión para discutir ciertas cuestiones de infraestructura que necesitan de nuestro consenso.

La nueva capitana procedió a ubicarse en una de las dos hileras. Se dispuso a escuchar lo que en la ocasión se discutía, pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar posarse brevemente en determinada figura. Pese a lo insondable de su postura, ella sabía que la había reconocido.

Tantos años de experiencia en combate al mando de poderosos shinigamis no habían logrado arrancar de su corazón la vieja espina que volvía a atormentarla con sólo posar los ojos sobre él. Sabía que lo vería. Suprimió un estremecimiento al percatarse de que su amigo de la infancia parecía aún más solitario y distante de lo que le habían comentado en la Corte. _Cuán lejos te encuentras del mundo, Byakuya_, pensó con tristeza la nueva capitana.

-o-

Recorriendo los laberínticos pasajes del Seireitei bajo la creciente luz de la luna, redescubriendo los rincones donde antaño había crecido y soñado, donde había sido feliz y se había enamorado, Natsuki caminaba sin prisa pensando en los sucesos acontecidos. La brisa nocturna le refrescaba las ideas y mecía apaciblemente sus cabellos.

Después de la reunión, cada capitán marchó a sus respectivas instalaciones. A ella la acompañaron Ukitake, comportándose tan gentil como siempre, y Kyoraku, quien seguía tan enamoradizo como el que más. _Definitivamente_ –pensó- _algunas cosas nunca cambian, sin importar cuántas veces se haya escondido el sol. _

El teniente Shuhei Hisagi tuvo una reacción de niño que casi la hizo reír. Cuando la presentaron como la nueva capitana, el joven teniente abrió los ojos de forma tal que parecía que se le saldrían de las órbitas. Una vez que se percató de lo inapropiado del gesto, se deshizo en una serie de atolondradas reverencias.

A Natsuki le pareció evidente que el muchacho nunca había estado bajo las órdenes de una mujer, pero eso, lejos de preocuparle, la estimulaba sobremanera, como si fuese un desafío. Lo saludó con corrección pero con autoridad, y su primera orden fue que le presentara al resto de sus hombres. Esto pareció reubicar en su centro al sorprendido oficial, que procedió a cumplir el pedido con absoluta seriedad.

Su escuadrón estaba conformado por poderosos shinigamis, pero sin duda el teniente tenía bien puesto su título. En un breve ejercicio de entrenamiento le impactó el shikai de su zanpakutou, un poder peligroso y nada fácil de dominar. Sin embargo, Hisagi demostró tener total control sobre su arma, lo cual le zanjó el respeto de su nuevo superior. Esperaba que pronto se lo retribuyese de la misma manera.

Pensando en ello continuaba su paseo nocturno, cuando divisó a lo lejos una figura familiar. Al reconocerlo, el pie que debía ir adelante titubeó. Ya no era una niña pero odió, odió con el alma y con gran impotencia al hombre que todavía tenía el poder de hacer que su corazón, tan equilibrado en la batalla, bombease dentro de sí de forma inaudita.

Kuchiki Byakuya se dirigía hacia su casa después de una movilizante jornada. También utilizaba su paseo para meditar, y sus pensamientos giraban en torno al nombre que después de tantos años volvió a escuchar. Por un instante, las aguas del impasible estanque de su alma oscilaron, poniendo a prueba su templanza.

¿De qué antiguo sueño procedía esa visión? ¿Acaso tuvo alguna vez otro pasado que no fuese el de su esposa? Una mujer que conoció como niña, compañera, amiga, le recordó de pronto que supo ser un hombre, que había creado lazos.

Al verla venir por el apenas iluminado pasaje, se limitó a aminorar sus pasos para darle tiempo a acercarse, sin delatar ninguna inquietud en su apostura. Finalmente se detuvieron uno frente al otro.

-Capitana Hatayama –saludó él.

-Byakuya-kun –saludó ella, y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo llamado como antaño y trató de corregirse-. Capitán Kuchiki, lo siento, yo...

-No importa –repuso él, imperturbable-. He sido descortés contigo a lo largo de todo el día, no te he dado la bienvenida ni te he felicitado por tu nombramiento. Estoy seguro de que eres una persona competente para desempeñar el puesto de capitán.

_Vaya, tan espontáneo y descontracturado como siempre_, pensó Natsuki con ironía. Inclinó levemente la cabeza con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro.

-Muchas gracias, capitán Kuchiki. No te preocupes, Ukitake y Kyoraku me acompañaron y me asistieron mientras me acomodaba en mis instalaciones. También me pusieron al tanto de las últimas batallas. Aunque las noticias llegan rápido a la Corte, fluctúan los detalles, que siempre son lo más interesante. –Hablaba por hablar, porque en verdad le resultaba extraño sostener una "conversación" con ese viejo amigo que se comportaba como un desconocido-. Caminemos un poco, por favor.

Él aceptó por pura cortesía y caminó a su lado en silencio, ajeno a la situación. Si bien no había olvidado sus modales, ya no recordaba cómo platicar con una amiga que ahora, para su contrariedad, se había convertido en una atrayente mujer. Por fortuna fue ella la que siguió hablando.

-No creas que allá vivimos aislados e ignorantes de los hechos que aquí acontecen. Todo nos llega por algún medio u otro –explicó ella, insegura con el tema elegido-. Verás, así fue como supe lo de... bueno, lo de Hisana-san. –Por el rabillo del ojo notó su faz inalterable y se apenó sinceramente por él. _¿Dónde olvidaste tus emociones, querido Byakuya?_-. Quería que supieras cuánto lo sentí... y cuánto lo siento aún.

El otro continuó en silencio, como si sus palabras no lo hubiesen alcanzado. Entonces ella demoró el paso para poder observarlo mejor, y los recuerdos afloraron.

El Byakuya que recordaba, su compañero de juegos cuando niños, su camarada en la Academia, su amigo, su modelo, era un muchacho discreto pero jovial. Nunca había sido de muchas palabras ni de granjearse la simpatía de la gente, pero era dulce y miraba con optimismo la vida. Siempre se mostró serio y orgulloso ante los demás a causa de su noble procedencia, pero con ella había sido cálido y gentil, a tal punto que, al llegar a la pubertad, se enamoró irremediablemente.

Cuando iban a la Academia, a la única que dejaba acercarse lo suficiente era a ella. Si bien esto le preocupaba, porque Natsuki sí se hizo de varias amistades y no le gustaba que él se mantuviese en esa distante postura, no podía menos que sentirse halagada en su amor propio. Más que halagada se sentía feliz, feliz de que el hombre que amaba le diera semejante espacio en su vida. Al menos hasta que conoció a Hisana.

Ya como shinigamis reclutados en diferentes escuadrones, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para verse y conversar sobre todo aquello que solían compartir, menos todavía cuando comenzaron a hacer carrera dentro de sus respectivas divisiones. Entonces ella combatía la nostalgia con el empecinado entrenamiento, en parte porque también veía que él se superaba día a día y no quería hacerle la afrenta de quedarse atrás. Así, los frutos de su esfuerzo la convirtieron en teniente gracias al ojo avizor del capitán Ukitake.

Byakuya, heredero del clan Kuchiki, tenía la responsabilidad de hacer progresar sus habilidades de tal modo que llegase a merecer honorablemente el cargo de capitán, al cual estaba destinado. La tarde en que conoció a Hisana había salido de su casa para buscar a Natsuki con la intención de que ella se entere antes que nadie de su inminente nombramiento, pero ese encuentro nunca se concretó. La siguiente vez que la buscó fue para contarle de su compromiso.

Natsuki sintió como si un aterrador hollow la devorase. El día de la boda asistió con el mejor semblante que pudo, tratando de regocijarse por el éxito de la gestión de Byakuya ante su reticente familia, quienes nunca llegarían a aprobar del todo esa intempestiva e inadecuada unión. Pero lo había perdido definitivamente.

El capitán Ukitake, sin saberlo, fue su salvador. Ese mismo día le aproximó la propuesta de formar parte de la Guardia Real, que estaba reclutando efectivos. Ella se sorprendió mucho ante tal honor, pero Ukitake le aseguró que sabía muy bien lo que hacía al recomendarla. Acorralada por la tristeza, Natsuki terminó por acceder.

-En verdad lo lamento, Byakuya –repitió ella volviendo de sus recuerdos.

Al notar que lo miraba fijamente, Byakuya no pudo evitar sentirse expuesto ante la persona que ya no era ni una niña ni su amiga (tal vez su único lazo antes de Hisana), y que ahora lo observaba de igual a igual. Algo había sentido alguna vez, algo había deseado...

-Lo sé. Te lo agradezco, Natsuki-san.

Con el mensaje de ambas partes recibido, reiniciaron la caminata por un pasaje que parecía estar mucho más iluminado que el anterior.

-o-

Tiempo después de ese primer encuentro nocturno, otros breves e irrelevantes intercambios se produjeron entre ambos capitanes ocasionados por el ajetreo del trabajo o por la mera casualidad. Sin embargo, lentamente, una conexión se fue instalando entre ellos, un código que los otros no llegaron a vislumbrar nunca. Nadie tenía por qué saber.

Pronto Natsuki entabló conversación también con los capitanes que no conocía y, en general, todos ellos le causaron una buena impresión, pero Byakuya ocupaba siempre el centro de su interés. Cualquier pretexto era bueno para verlo, cualquier excusa la llevaba hacia él, sin importarle las veces que se sentía como una colegiala tonta.

Por su parte, Byakuya experimentaba una inusual inquietud. Su preciado y largamente trabajado orgullo de pronto vacilaba, se resquebrajaba, fallaba ante la sola presencia de la nueva capitana, a quien requería con extraordinaria asiduidad por cualquier tipo de razón. ¿Desde cuándo él estaba tan pendiente de una persona? ¿Por qué le interesaba tanto lo que hiciera o dijese aquella mujer? ¿Qué había cambiado?

-o-

La espada no atravesó el aire, sino que la fuerza del impacto materializó gradualmente la figura de un gigantesco hollow que comenzó a deshacerse en infinitas partículas. Como si un mecanismo se hubiese vulnerado, una multitud de aterradores hollows adquirió corporeidad. Los habían estado esperando como en una trampa y, al parecer, tenían la desconcertante habilidad de permanecer invisibles y disminuir sus reiatsus ante el enemigo. Sólo alguien muy astuto o que hubiese tenido ya la desagradable experiencia de enfrentarse a ello podría percatarse de su presencia.

Evidentemente, la alteración detectada en ese aislado paraje de la Sociedad de Almas se debía a la intrusión de un gran número de hollows que Hatayama Natsuki tuvo el buen tino de develar. Los primeros minutos resultaron tediosos para ella y su teniente, pero pronto acudieron Byakuya y otros oficiales para servir como fuerza de apoyo. Fue la primera gran misión que hayan ejecutado juntos.

-o-

Había quedado muy impresionado al notar sus dotes en batalla. Era una guerrera nata, apasionada, sobresaliente, aunque se cuidó muy bien de exponerlo en voz alta cuando su propio teniente se lo comentó al regresar de la misión. En el Seireitei no se hablaba de otra cosa, al fin habían visto a la nueva capitana en acción y se habían enterado de sus extraordinarias capacidades.

Teniendo en su mente, sin poderlo evitar, el potencial de su espíritu, Byakuya se acercó hasta las dependencias de Natsuki para asistirla con los informes. A esa hora de la noche casi no había nadie en las instalaciones del noveno escuadrón salvo los escasos centinelas, por lo que siguió su camino tranquilamente hasta encontrar la puerta de su oficina. Sin tocar, la abrió.

El capitán podía presumir de su habilidad para conservarse inconmovible aun en las situaciones más extremas. Sin embargo, no pudo reprimir a tiempo un gesto de asombro ante la visión de una mujer semidesnuda que lo miraba con sorpresa más que suficiente para ambos.

Luego de despedir a sus hombres, Natsuki pudo concentrarse unos pocos minutos en su trabajo a causa de la extenuante jornada, por lo que decidió tomar un baño allí mismo. Siempre tenía una muda de ropa esperándola en su oficina, y ya se había puesto su hakama y estaba pasando el primer brazo por una manga, cuando vio que la puerta se abría y entraba Byakuya.

Lo único que alcanzó a hacer la ruborizada mujer fue cubrirse el pecho con la prenda sujetándola por los bordes, dejando que el cabello cubriera su espalda. Miró con espanto al inoportuno capitán, que se quedó absolutamente inmóvil y con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre. Durante unos eternos instantes permanecieron así, sin emitir sonido ni comprender muy bien cómo conducirse en semejante eventualidad. Finalmente, la primera en reaccionar fue Natsuki, quien habló con admirable firmeza.

-Creo que deberías retirarte, Byakuya. Como verás, no estoy en condiciones de atenderte.

El otro tardó un poco en entender el exacto sentido de sus palabras.

-No buscaba ser atendido, sino ofrecer ayuda.

-¿Ayuda?

-Con los informes.

-Descuida, pude terminarlos por mí misma. Ahora, si me disculpas…

La visión de la shinigami con buena parte de tu torso descubierto, aunque sólo haya sido por una milésima de segundo, hizo que su arrogancia trastabillara peligrosamente. Retomar las riendas de su temple no le resultó nada fácil y por eso se quedó inmóvil, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-Lo siento mucho, Natsuki-san –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Natsuki, dominando su propio bochorno, logró sonreír con nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes, ya no somos dos jovenzuelos tontos, Byakuya.

Dada su turbación actual, el capitán tuvo que pensar muy bien en el enunciado para entender lo que la joven intentaba decirle. También se preguntó cuánto decoro se les había perdido para que ella se permita dirigirse a él sin formulismos de ninguna clase, y sin siquiera notarlo.

Una vez que pudo reponerse del desconcierto, acopió toda la dignidad que pudo para marcharse de allí. Verse atraído por una mujer después de tanto tiempo de desinterés le generó una profunda contrariedad y necesitaba estar a solas para procesarlo.

-Es verdad, no lo somos –afirmó mientras se giraba para retirarse-. Buenas noches, Natsuki-san.

A Natsuki la confirmación un poco le dolió.

-Buenas noches –repuso en voz baja mientras lo veía alejarse.

Porque Byakuya siempre se alejaba.

-o-

Al día siguiente se comportaron como si nada hubiese pasado, es decir, evitaron cruzarse con la misma determinación con la que en los días anteriores se buscaban con cualquier excusa. Ambos quedaron bastante perturbados después del incidente y prefirieron mantenerse encerrados en sus respectivas dependencias mientras les fuera posible.

Hacia la noche del tercer día, no obstante, la providencia volvió a hacer de las suyas. Natsuki, con desgano, se dirigió al doceavo escuadrón porque necesitaba cierta información que sólo el capitán Kurotsuchi podría darle. Al llegar, la teniente Nemu, de salida, le informó que quizás el capitán aún estuviese en el depósito principal, que lo iría a buscar, pero Natsuki la despidió diciéndole que ella misma lo haría. Una vez allí recorrió los pasillos formados por la ordenada distribución de un singular surtido de artefactos y enseres, pero no encontró a Kurotsuchi. En cambio, se llevó por delante al mismísimo Byakuya. Parecía una maldita jugarreta del destino.

Ignorando que Natsuki también lo haría, el capitán Kuchiki se había dirigido a esas dependencias con la misma orden de recabar información, por lo que, al igual que ella, se llenó de asombro al cruzársela de modo tan intempestivo, aunque, como de costumbre, supo disimularlo bien. Toparse con el motivo de sus actuales desvelos en aquel oscuro sitio era lo último que se hubiera imaginado.

-No creí que nadie más fuera a venir a sonsacarle los datos a Kurotsuchi –observó ella, confusa.

-También desconocía tu intervención en este asunto, Natsuki-san –repuso él con su habitual gesto de superioridad.

-De haberlo sabido…

-De haberlo sabido, ¿qué hubiera cambiado? –la cortó Byakuya, displicente-. Sólo tratamos de cumplir con nuestras obligaciones.

-Aun así…

-Aun así lo hubiéramos hecho. Es un tema que no amerita discusión.

Ella cerró la boca, nerviosa. Aparentaba solemnidad, pero por dentro trataba con desesperación de dominar sus emociones. Teniéndolo ahí delante, mirándola fijamente, volvía a notar en cada una de sus fibras la atracción que ese hombre ejercía sobre ella. Su atractivo rostro, su energía espiritual, su mirada distante, todo parecía cautivarla y conducirla hacia él, como si le perteneciese desde siempre.

La oscuridad del recinto no era tan intensa como para cegarlo respecto a sus propias impresiones. Con sólo verla, algo dentro de Byakuya pareció detenerse por un breve instante para reiniciar luego un inusitado latido cargado de viejos anhelos. ¿La había deseado alguna vez? ¿Acaso había querido obtener de ella algo más que su amistad? ¿Quién era esa mujer para provocarlo de ese modo?

Su amiga, su pasado, un recuerdo, un olvido… Y nada más. Porque ya no era la Natsuki que guardaba en el viejo arcón de su memoria, sino que una atrayente e irresistible mujer había tomado su lugar jaqueando sin previo aviso la fortaleza que había construido para resguardarse. ¿Se debía al tiempo, se debía a la persona o se debía a la soledad? ¿Y por qué le dolía tanto? ¿Qué clase de fuerza lo impelía en su dirección?

Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Sin poder soportarlo más, dirigió sus pies hasta casi chocar con los de ella, que ahora lo miraba con estupor. ¿En dónde hallar las respuestas?, pues habría que empezar por el origen de la pregunta.

Las manos del hombre se posaron con autoridad sobre los hombros de la joven, se inclinó y la besó. Fue más bien impositivo, incómodo, pero ninguno de ellos retrocedió. Luego se apartó apenas, profundamente extrañado por el descubrimiento, y volvió a besarla.

Él se movió sobre su boca con mayor ímpetu, con altanería, disfrutando del placer de descubrir el sabor de unos labios que le correspondían y lo anhelaban, entregados a su voluntad. Era un orgulloso capitán del excelentísimo Gotei 13, pero lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ese beso, la boca desesperantemente dulce y femenina, la confirmación.

Byakuya, atribulado por la novedad, quería averiguar hasta dónde lo conduciría aquella vorágine. Era solitario, distante y retraído, pero nadie podría negar que fuese decidido. Así, poco a poco, trató de acostumbrarse a la idea de que sus sentidos tomasen el control de sus acciones.

La estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y abrió la boca, obligándola a hacer lo mismo. Su lengua se deslizó con brío hasta poder acariciar la de ella, roce que le arrancó a la mujer un débil gemido que a él lo subyugó y le hizo profundizar el ejercicio. Vehemente, recorrió y se adueñó con urgencia creciente del regalo de esa boca que era perfecta para él, una boca que le devolvía el mundo.

El capitán temblaba, lo sentía en su abrazo y en su beso. Natsuki le rodeó el cuello atrayéndolo hacia sí, porque quería retribuirle con creces esa sorprendente rendición. Luchó con su demandante lengua y por un momento obtuvo el control. Se posó con felicidad en cada uno de los suaves y anhelados rincones de esa boca enloquecedora, conquistándolo, exigiéndole. Pero Byakuya iba a ser en el amor lo mismo que en la vida porque, a pesar de la maravilla que le generaba sentirla de esa manera, pronto recuperó la potestad del beso.

El frenesí del contacto alteró el equilibrio de la pareja, que pronto necesitó buscar el apoyo de la pared más próxima. Hasta allí la condujo Byakuya, aprovechando ese sostén para apretarse más contra su cuerpo. Si le hubiese quedado un poco de cordura hubiese creído que se comportaba como un animal en celo, en cambio a ella ese repentino arrebato la entusiasmaba y tomó la iniciativa para desvestirlo.

Se despojaron sin ceremonia de sus haoris, de sus zanpakutous, de sus prendas y de la tradicional bufanda del sujeto. Todo quedó disperso en el suelo, dignísimos símbolos de la elevada posición de cada uno, pero nada más que un estorbo cuando iban a enlazar sus voluntades de una forma tan diferente.

Entonces Byakuya la envolvió por la cintura y la alzó, de modo que ella tuvo que rodearlo con sus piernas para estabilizarse. Ahora él podía explorar otros espacios del cuerpo femenino que se predisponía entre sus brazos, la imagen que lo había obsesionado durante los últimos días y que ahora estaba allí, ofreciéndose para que concretara las fantasías que se hubiese permitido concebir.

Bajó el rostro y deslizó apenas sus labios sobre la piel, desplazándose por la línea del hombro hasta el cuello. Allí le dio un primer beso, luego otros, muchos, sensuales e insistentes. Ella podía sentir el calor de su aliento recorriéndola, quemándola, abrazada a su cuerpo para no desintegrarse ante el influjo de aquel hombre que la hacía desear.

-Byakuya… por favor –susurró, implorando como un devoto ante su dios.

El otro capturó sus labios y dejó que sus lenguas retomasen la exquisita contienda mientras terminaba de desvestirla. Cuando la tuvo prácticamente desnuda, su boca descendió resuelta para tomar posesión. Trazó un surco de fuego sobre la piel de uno de sus senos para luego cerrarse sobre la cima, lamiendo y succionado con avidez. Luego lamió alrededor de su ombligo, hambriento, y por último descendió.

Ese voluptuoso contacto la hizo gemir ruidosamente, tomó su cabeza para atraerlo más hacia sí, demostrándole cuánto le gustaba y cuánto necesitaba que le hiciera eso. Semejante reacción a él lo excitó aún más, sirviéndose de ella, bebiendo de su intimidad, satisfaciéndola sólo para dominarla. Porque él era quien le prodigaba ese delicioso placer, él y nadie más.

Ella lo tendría, había minado su autodominio, su autoridad, su altivez, pero él siempre se sentiría su señor. Por eso apartó la boca y siguió acariciando con sus dedos ese tibio interior, mirándola a los ojos para que supiera que él se apropiaría sin dudar de lo que también era suyo, para rubricarlo con su firma. La humedad que generó con ese ardiente contacto hacía que se deslizara con mayor celeridad dentro de ella, aumentando el goce de la joven.

Que él la acariciara de esa manera le resultaba sumamente erótico, la enardecía, encendía cada uno de los componentes que constituían su existencia. Trató de transmitirle con la mirada todo lo que sentía en ese sublime momento, y él pareció captarlo. Profundizó su caricia de forma tal que en un breve lapso sintió como si un fuego la golpeara y la derritiera por dentro, haciéndola gemir con delirio. Fue glorioso y arrollador.

Después Byakuya dejó sus manos quietas y permitió que ella realice su propio examen. Siempre rodeándolo con sus piernas le acarició con la misma posesividad que él todos y cada uno de los fuertes músculos que conformaban su vigoroso pecho, besando y lamiendo su piel hasta donde podía en esa posición. Mordió su cuello mientras las manos continuaban su ansioso recorrido por la ancha espalda, bajaban por sus brazos, retomaban la curva del vientre y una, resuelta, descendía hasta la erguida virilidad del amante, donde se cerró.

Byakuya gimió por primera vez. No tuvo forma de evitar que llegara hasta allí ni pudo contener la consecuente reacción, la manifestación de su propio placer. Ella lo acariciaba sabiamente, con lentitud pero con insistencia, sin soltarlo a menos que él se lo pidiese, y él de repente notó que ya no tenía voluntad para exigir. Sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, mientras ella tomaba el control de su boca y lo retenía. Cuando ya no lo soportó la apartó de su palpitante miembro y después, mirándola a los ojos, la penetró sin más dilaciones, empujándola contra la pared.

La fusión de sus estimulados sexos los llevó a la embriaguez. A ella ya no le importaba si él volvía a tomar el mando, si era violento o desesperado. Sentirlo completamente dentro disipaba cualquier duda o temor sobre su determinación para poseerla, entonces se sumergió sin más en la maravillosa dicha de considerarse suya.

Al ser cobijado por ese calor Byakuya no sólo experimentó un deleite sublime y electrizante, sino que percibió también cómo terminaban de reactivarse uno por uno sus adormecidos sentidos. Hasta allí había querido llegar, allí averiguó lo que sentía, la clase de necesidad que lo embargaba desde la primera vez que la vio. Ella le gustaba, le dolía, lo conmocionaba y lo enloquecía de una manera tan arrolladora y desconcertante que por un instante le pareció más propia de la herencia humana que de su propia naturaleza actual. Y sin embargo no cabía lamentarlo.

Redescubriendo esas sensuales emociones, hundió el rostro en el cuello de su compañera y las manos se cerraron sobre sus caderas para entrar y salir de ella acompasadamente, extasiándose con los intermitentes jadeos de la mujer y sus propios e incontenibles gemidos. Natsuki lo abrazaba y le abría las piernas para obtener más de él, estimulándolo con ardientes palabras al oído.

Recibir órdenes, exceptuando las de un superior, no estaba contemplado dentro de su constitución, no obstante éste era un pedido al que Byuakuya difícilmente podría negarse, por no decir que al instante desplazó sus manos hasta los glúteos de su amante y aceleró sus embestidas, enfocándose ahora en su cristalina y embelesada mirada, entremezclándose sus alientos. El ritmo del vaivén de sus caderas se intensificó, al igual que el ardor de la fricción, y la continua oleada de placer que los envolvía anuló cualquier otra percepción.

La acometía contra la pared con arrebato, despojado ya de toda absurda restricción. Eran, por más extraño que sonase, un hombre y una mujer expresando abiertamente su deseo, y eso los liberó de toda atadura emocional. Ella se apretó más contra él y él se friccionó aún más contra ella, hasta que el éxtasis provocado por el insistente tacto de su miembro la desarticuló sumergiéndola en el delirio. Al instante, él se liberó dentro de ella expulsando gozosamente su masculina sustancia, alcanzando un orgasmo tan intenso que lo deshabilitó para cualquier otro tipo de sensación.

Se embebieron hasta del último estremecimiento. Después, agotados, se dejaron caer sin pensar en nada más.

-o-

La capitana no supo durante cuánto tiempo durmió, pero seguramente no fue mucho, porque aún seguían en el suelo del atestado depósito. Byakuya permitía que ella descansara sobre su cuerpo abrazada a su pecho, y la había cubierto con una parte de su atuendo.

Su rostro había recuperado ya gran parte de su habitual templanza y parecía haber estado reflexionando durante un largo rato. Esto a ella un poco le preocupó, pero sabía muy bien con quién había hecho el amor y se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar lo que él tuviera que decirle. Lo amaba, pero si era necesario, lo callaría por el resto de su vida.

Porque Byakuya era lo imposible, el sueño, una efímera ilusión de la juventud. Natsuki sabía que había obtenido algo, una parte, pero esa posesión era tan fugaz como el tiempo que pasaron juntos.

El capitán, por su parte, supo por fin de sí mismo, supo que todavía deseaba y que podía ser realmente vulnerable. Allí en donde más dolía le había punzado Natsuki hasta descubrir otras vetas dentro de él, oscuras e ignotas, secretas, pero que también lo conformaban. Las personas, al fin y al cabo, eran insondables.

Se habían buscado por motivos diferentes y se encontraron allí donde podían soportar lo que cada uno de ellos cargaba. Al final, entonces, las palabras no hicieron falta. Cuando concertaron sus futuros encuentros, coincidieron también en la tácita voluntad de ser discretos, ya que nadie tenía por qué saber hacia qué clase de abismos los empujaban los besos.


End file.
